Rain Falls When Love Starts And Hearts Break
by graytrapped
Summary: He was there when the rain fell and she wasn't. She was there when the rain fell and he wasn't.


It was just 3 days after Christmas...

Ginny decided to go back to Hogwarts sooner rather than go with the rest of the students who will be returning to the school at the end of the holidays. Her family was indignant and disappointed at first and it took a lot of convincing on her part to make them agree. She reasoned that she needed to finish her home works and practice Quidditch in preparation for the start of the second season but... those were all lies. Ginny was in her room packing when a familiar owl came to her bearing a letter and a small package. She removed both items from the owl and gave it treats. She then opened the letter and began to read the elegant script that was Draco's handwriting.

 **Ginevra,**

 ** _Weasley, I can hear your brain from over here. Don't worry. I am doing well. I will be returning to Hogwarts soon and I expect to see you wear the gift that comes with this letter upon my return. Merry Christmas_**.

 **Yours,**

 **D. M.**

Ginny clutched the letter tightly and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. However, the feeling of dread did not leave her. She wants to believe him badly but there is something that's withholding her. The message had been very short as well and though his tone was playful, there's just something about it that she couldn't put her finger on. After all, Voldemort still lived in Malfoy Manor and there's no guarantee that Draco would be allowed to go back to Hogwarts, much more, he didn't write her the past week and the Daily Prophet have not reported anything new regarding the works of Death Eaters and Voldemort. She read the letter so intently again and again that she was startled when the owl began to leave. When she recovered from the shock, her eyes landed on the small package that came with the letter. It was a black velvet rectangular box tied with a red ribbon. She untied the ribbon and opened the box which revealed a silver necklace with an entwined sun and moon pendant. In the middle of the sun was a ruby and a diamond studded the moon. She smiled and took the necklace to examine it closely. She turned over the pendant and she discovered writings on the back but struggled to read them because of its size. She rummaged through her drawer trying to find the magnifying glass her father gave her when she was 10. When she found it, she looked at the writing and alas! There, it read, "you are my sun, my moon and all of my stars." She almost sobbed. Well, Draco sure is sappy but she loved him for it. Loved all of him. She unhooked the necklace and tried it on. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. It looked good on her. The contrast of the red and white is just right and goes with her. "I hope you're safe. Please be safe." She whispered as she touched the necklace.

The next day, Ginny bid her family goodbye. Her mom was still a little upset but she consoled her and said she would write as soon as she arrived. Ginny stepped on the Hogwarts Express and opened a compartment, placed her things and seated herself while removing the cloaking charm she placed on the necklace. "I'm coming, Draco."

When she reached Hogwarts, she quickly worked on the letter she promised her mother. Draco has not arrived yet and would probably be returning a few days later. So, she occupied herself by reading and playing Quidditch and helping the professors in some minor tasks. She did everything but still no Draco came. At this time, she became worried. She tried writing back to him but she knew she couldn't in case the letter got intercepted. She could do nothing but wait. She was losing hope until another letter from Draco arrived just two days before the classes resume.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 ** _I know I promised you I'll be back sooner but there was a change of plans and I can't return early. I will be there by the welcome ceremony. Don't worry, I'll be back._**

 **Yours,**

 **Draco**

She can't even be bothered that the letter had a different tone and way it was written, she was excited. Draco will be back. The end of the holidays came and students were back to Hogwarts. She woke up early and quickly took a shower. After dressing, she went down to the Great Hall to wait for the students to arrive. When she reached it and discovered that it was empty except for her, she took a seat at the Gryffindor table and thought about all that she and Draco have been through from the moment they've became friends to something much more.

 _It was in September that Malfoy discovered her soaked to the bone by the rain playing Quidditch alone, in the early hours of the morning. She did not plan to get soaked. If she only knew it would rain, she would have never ventured out to play Quidditch. Nature's not with her though and as she was soaked when she got to the shower rooms; she just went back to doing her routines. She was thankful the rain stopped immediately. "Do you want to die, Weasley?" Malfoy called from below her. "Because you look like you're going to." Ginny scowled. What is he doing here. She thought. "Well, I didn't realize you were so concerned, Malfoy. How touching," she said mockingly as she landed and began to walk away. He snorted, "I'm not. I just don't want to hear news about how the Death Eater Draco Malfoy killed the youngest Weasley." She stopped and spun around, looked at the boy across her and saw an expression that she couldn't quite fathom though she swore she saw a sad look pass across his face. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she said as venomously as possible but to no avail as it ended up in an exasperated almost soft tone, so, to save herself from embarrassment she turned back to leave. "Don't pity me, Weasley. I don't want it." He said in a quiet voice. She spun again only to find him walking away from her. That conversation, if that would pass on as one, began to plague Ginny's mind. Why did he think she pitied him? Did she? It went on like this until she could hold it no longer and confronted him. After that confrontation was the start of (let's say) a blooming friendship. He didn't want it nor did he like it but Ginny gave it nonetheless and she knew that in some way, through his eyes, he is grateful. They've become friends, best friends if she dare say until she fell in love with him; although she cannot act on it sooner. It existed between them but it was unrecognized…_ even now. _That line was still not crossed as both of them know that it would never work. However, that didn't stop them both from loving each other. Although, they would not say it, it can be seen by the way they stare at each other, how they held each other and how they were concerned for each other's well-being and yet, it cannot be seen as their friendship remained hidden from the eyes of everyone with the exception of Blaise and Luna._ Ginny fiddled with the necklace Draco gave her and thought of what could have been if circumstances were different.

She noticed that all the teachers were already seated at the head table with Dumbledore. She looked at the headmaster. He looked so old and yet so wise. He was the reason why Hogwarts became such a comforting place for her despite the nightmare that happened during her first year. One of the reasons why Ginny loved the school is that it was under a strong and wise leader, Dumbledore. Draco may not agree in that with her but that's what she thinks. The headmaster looked in her direction and nodded to her. Suddenly, the doors flew open and students came pouring in and filling the Great Hall. The silence was replaced with great noise as the students greeted each other and told each other stories of how each of their Christmases went. Ginny tried to find him in the midst of the crowd but she was unable to see him. "Ginny!" someone called and she saw Luna running towards her. "Luna!" she said just as enthusiastically. They hugged each other and seated themselves. "How was Christmas?" Ginny asked her. "My Dad and I went to find and disinfect mistletoes from Nargles. There were so many of them Ginny, you should have seen them…" But Ginny cannot hear her as she continues to scan the crowd for the blond. In the midst of her search, Luna noticed her. "Are you looking for Draco, Ginny?" she asked. "W-what?" Ginny replied. She just looked at her with her big unjudging, thoughtful eyes and slowly she nodded. "I didn't see him in the Hogwarts Express," she said calmly. Ginny was filled with dread. " _What happened to you Draco Malfoy? Where are you?"_ She thought. The meal was served then but she had no appetite; her mind still on the boy whom she once hated and learned to love. During dessert, the owls came bearing letters. A barn owl dropped an issue of the Daily Prophet and a plain looking letter possibly from her mother. She pocketed the letter from her mom and checked the Daily Prophet and there on the headline… " **MALFOY HEIR KILLED IN ACTION.** " There was silence in the Great Hall. She could not hear anything. She could see them talk but cannot make their words out. Her world stopped turning and she stopped breathing. " _Draco. Draco is dead. No, there must be some mistake. He wrote just two days ago. He promised her, he'd be back today." No, she won't believe it. She can't._ Tears are blurring her eyes but she must not cry because it is not true. It can never be true… and yet sobs threatened to engulf her and her chest feels heavy. "Ginny. Ginny. Are you okay?" she can hear Hermione asking her. "I'm fine. I'm just shocked that's all. Excuse me." She smiled forcibly at the other girl and went from the Great Hall. She retrieved her broom and flew around the Quidditch field alone and from the air, she screamed in anger, in sadness, in heartbreak. "Draco, you fucking liar! You said you would come back! You promised you would come back!" She wanted to punch him, to slap him but there was no one to slap or punch because he was gone. Just like that. "YOU BASTARD!" she cried angrily as the rain fell. This was just like the first time they met. The rain would stop and he would yell at her from below and tell her it was a joke and he would laugh at her but as she looked up the sky, there was no sign of the rain ever wanting to stop.

 **End**

 **Credits:**

· **"…** **I don't want it."** – inspired by Tauriel's quote (The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies): "If this is love, I do not want it."

· **"** **you are my sun, my moon and all of my stars"** – E.E. Cummings

· **"** **She could see them talk but could not make their words out."** – inspired from Ghost – "Nothing Stops Another Day"

I'm sorry. This is just my second one-shot (the other one, I made 2 years ago and deleted it). I know the characters are so OOC and I'm so sorry for that.


End file.
